1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to connector assembly and, particularly, to a connector assembly used in a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in technology, increased electronic component deployment in electronic devices create the need to deal with substantial heat. If the heat is not efficiently dissipated from the electronic components, stability and performance can be difficult to sustain. Commonly a heat dissipation device is applied to an electronic component to help dissipate the heat.
A commonly used heat dissipation device includes an electronic fan including a main body, a connector, and four conducting wires. Opposite ends of each conducting wire are connected to the main body and the connector, respectively. The electronic fan requires testing before operation. In one testing method, two of the conducting wires are removed from the connector and connected to a testing device. Unfortunately, the conducting wires are easily damaged during the testing method and the testing may not obtain an accurate result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.